<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>风声 by AlicEGreencat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138542">风声</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat'>AlicEGreencat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Agents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>风声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨下得很大，詹姆斯·波特就算打着伞也不得不躲进电话亭里去——跟别人挤在屋檐下只可能让他的新衣服被路过汽车的轮子碾进水坑溅起来的水花弄脏，他暂时还不想这样。尽管他的裤脚已经被打湿了，但上半身看起来依旧很完美——尤其是那条漂亮的领带，他最喜欢的一条之一。<br/>
<br/>
为了不让自己站在电话亭里什么都不做看起来像个蠢货，他从口袋里摸了一个硬币投进电话机，拨出脑子里出现的第一个号码。对面过了很久才接起来。另外一个人的声音懒散地传过来，电流的嘶嘶声夹杂齐间，现在是晚上十点半，就算你不在床上，也得在沙发上看录像带。我是马克·钱德尔，什么事？<br/>
<br/>
嗨。詹姆斯一下子觉得有点尴尬，他这时候才发现电话亭的玻璃破了一块，有一点雨被风刮进来落在他肩膀上，水很快渗进去，打湿他肩膀上的一小块皮肤。他这时候终于想起来这个电话号码是谁的了，然而为时已晚，对面停顿了一下。你有事？<br/>
<br/>
没有。詹姆斯说这句话的时候莫名其妙地有点底气不足，好像张不开嘴一样，尽管在他的朋友圈子里他是以巧舌如簧出名。你要睡觉了吗？<br/>
<br/>
唔，再等一会儿吧。马克说。詹姆斯听见他的拖鞋在地上拖着走的声音，那双蓝色的塑胶拖鞋，他们一起在百货商场里买的。詹姆斯一直觉得那个声音对他来说太吵了，但马克似乎不在乎这一点。或许他们吵过的那些架里面有一些就是关于这双鞋的呢，詹姆斯记不清楚了。<br/>
<br/>
哦，图灵。年轻人声音很含糊，不知道是腾不出手来挂电话还是一下子忘记挂。别在我身上蹭，腿上也不行。<br/>
<br/>
你养猫了？詹姆斯问。<br/>
<br/>
狗。对方的回答很简短。没事我挂了。<br/>
<br/>
你不是狗毛过敏吗？詹姆斯用手掌挡住那一块破损的玻璃，雨下得其实并不大，他也只有肩膀和裤脚是湿的，但他感觉自己好像被雨淋透了那样发冷。<br/>
<br/>
做了治疗。马克是这么回答他的。对了——我想起来一件事……<br/>
<br/>
一阵拖鞋底摩擦地面的声音，一阵翻动纸张的声音和狗爪子在地板上有节奏地踩出来的声音——那种爪子刮过地面的声音，马克肯定不知道狗狗要定期剪指甲，詹姆斯清楚他没时间那么做，有时间估计也懒得做——混合着喝什么东西的声音。马克肯定把电话夹在肩膀上，因为那些声音上都蒙着一层毛茸茸的感觉，詹姆斯想起来他最喜欢穿的那件灰色针织衫，有横着的波浪条纹的那一件。是的……哈利说你可以先到处乱晃，原话是“找找乐子”，但是你得先自己来交报告而不是寄一堆乱码——<br/>
<br/>
那可不是乱码。詹姆斯说。哈利总不会连破译人员也得让我帮他找吧。<br/>
<br/>
所有人都试了，包括我。马克冷淡地回答道。你肯定写错了什么，我们解不出来。<br/>
<br/>
詹姆斯本想说那你们就换密码再试呗，破译员不都是最有耐心的那种人吗，外面导弹打过来都不会从密码纸上抬一下头的那种，你可以试试你的生日，我的生日，我们俩在一起的天数，我们俩上一次见面的日期……<br/>
<br/>
突然之间他的手在破玻璃上划了一下，没有出血，只留下一道很浅的口子。对面也沉默着，詹姆斯听见他又喝了一口东西，那是什么？咖啡？牛奶？不对，马克·钱德尔根本不喝牛奶，他记得家里也从来只买咖啡，那他喝了咖啡还睡什么觉……<br/>
<br/>
你那边在下雨吗？马克问他。<br/>
<br/>
是。詹姆斯从电话亭里望出去，雨势变小了。有人从避雨的地方走出来，竖起衣领走进雨中。一辆出租车从街上驶过，溅起来一些很小的水花，就算现在很晚了，这条街还不至于冷清到这个地步。<br/>
<br/>
图灵怎么样？他问。<br/>
<br/>
他很安静。马克说。比你安静得多。<br/>
<br/>
那我希望你跟他相处愉快。詹姆斯把手从破碎的玻璃上拿下来，摸了摸自己的领带，在那里面摸到一个还没开启的屏蔽器，他自己做的小玩意儿。他把它放进电话机后面，时间快到了。我会找时间去找哈利，晚安，马克。<br/>
<br/>
晚安。对方说，电话下一秒就挂断了。詹姆斯擦干净一块玻璃上的水雾，正好看见路灯杆上的摄像头朝着他这边转过来。他打开屏蔽器，撑开雨伞走进雨里。<br/>
<br/>
嘘。乖孩子。马克放下电话，伸手摸蹲在自己身边的猫咪，后者绿色的眼睛在台灯下仿佛一对漂亮的宝石。他又抬起头看着站在房间角落里的人，和他牵着的猎犬。说真的，他并不关心他上司哪儿弄来的这条狗，但要是就跑步和攻击性能而言，它肯定差不到哪儿去。图灵看起来并不害怕，但它一直围着马克转，可能是想随时跳到他怀里去。<br/>
<br/>
你应该给你的狗剪爪子，哈利。他建议道。它可能会抓伤什么人。<br/>
<br/>
谢谢你的建议，马克，我会的。男人点一点头，看着这个年轻人把猫咪抱在怀里，电话在他口袋里响起来，他接通之后对面报告说他们跟丢了。<br/>
<br/>
你觉得波特先生会去哪呢？挂掉电话之后他问马克，而后者只是耸一下肩膀。<br/>
<br/>
反正他不会到我这儿来。站在台灯面前的年轻人想了一下，说。那么晚安，哈利。带着你的狗走吧，我和图灵都困了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>